Kurt Kriss
Kurt Kriss is openly gay and is dating Blaine Kolfer. Appearance Kurt has stylish brown hair and blue glasz eyes. Personality Kurt has one of the most diverse personalities, having interests in everything from cars to fashion, and seems to have very high standards for himself. He appears to be somewhat superficial; Kurt is obsessed with the latest fashions, which are normally of the highest quality and most expensive brands. He is also very obsessed with his hair, spending hours preparing it, and often adjusting it at random intervals, usually when performing. While many assume him to just be a snob, the truth is, this is simply a mask that Kurt wears in order to hide his insecurities and fears. He can be brutally honest, once telling a fellow Glee Cluber that she looked like a 'technicolor zebra'. He's very smart, as proven through his quick-witted sense of humor and use of intelligent vocabulary. He can be manipulative at times. He also has a fiery love for Lady Gaga, and during the Gaga week of Glee club, he dressed in a totally epic Lady Gaga costume. While in the halls, the school bullies pick on him until the rest of the glee club comes to hisrescue . Relationships Pavarotti Pavarotti was the yellow canary that Kurt was given when he joined the Warblers. Kurt's room singing with Kurt as Kurt whistles when he suddenly stops and dies. Kurt suspects it was a stroke. He even goes on to tell the Warblers that Pavarotti "inspired him with his optimism, and his love of song," later even going on to say he was his friend. Kurt then sings Blackbird in Pavarotti's honor, and the Dalton Academy Warblers backs him up. Pavarotti is properly buried by Blaine and Kurt in a small bedazzled casket under a tree. Rachel Kolfer Rachel and Kurt, for the longest time, have had a love-hate relationship. They both saw themselves as beingsuperior to each other and their personalities clash more often than not. Kurt once challenges Rachel for the solo in Defying Gravity, leading to a 'diva-off' between the two, in which Rachel defeats him as he purposely ditches a high-F. When Rachel reveals to Kurt her feelings for Finn, she incites jealousy in Kurt and which lead to him trying to sabotage Rachel's relationship with Finn. Kurt and Rachel's interaction remains minimal, and is often cold, but they accept each other for the good of the team. Rachel (in an attempt to be a better person), attempts to make amends with Kurt, admitting that they are both more alike than they want to admit, and that she realizes how lonely he must be, as he is the only openly gay boy in the school. She reassures him that he is loved by his friends in Glee, and asks him to sing a duet with her. He agrees, singing Barbra Streisand with Judy Garland's song Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy and throughout the song, Rachel holds his hand, which he seems to appreciate. When Dave Karofsky's bullying of Kurt reaches frightening levels, Rachel assembles some fellow Glee Girls, suggesting that they take action and have their boyfriends, who are members of the football team, try and force Karofsky to stop terrorizing Kurt. She later shows extreme disappointment in Finn for not wanting to defend Kurt, who would soon become his stepbrother. Later, when Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy, he must come up with an audition pieces for the Warblers choir group, and asks Rachel for help. The two seem to bond more as a result, and Rachel admits jokingly that the only reason she didn't act as nice to him before, was because he was her chief competition in the group. She later encourages him from the audience during Sectionals when he performs with the Warblers. Rachel and Mercedes comfort Kurt during a slumber party over the news that his friend and crush Blaine likes someone else, further cementing their new friendship. This leads to Rachel later storming into her brother's room to demand answers from him. Their friendship seemed properly cemented when in New York, Kurt convinced Rachel to join him for breakfast at Tiffany's, where they talked about Rachel's relationship with Finn and her confusion of whether or not to pursue it. Kurt takes her to the stage of the musical Wicked, where they perform For Good, which helps Rachel figure out what to do. Both also make plans to move to New York, along with Blaine. Mercedes Jones Although at first it appeared that Mercedes and Kurt disliked each other, they soon found a connection through their mutual love of fashion, boys, and music. Hoping to cause drama amongst the Glee kids, the cheerleaders lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her (despite the fact Mercedes initially believed Kurt to be gay), leaving her hurt (and violent as she destroys the windshield of his car) when he rejects her advances. Kurt and Mercedes' friendship progresses with Kurt offering Mercedes a friend to lean on when she finds herself feeling depressed over not having a significant other to call her own. He later confesses to her that he is, in fact, gay, which is not all that much of a surprise to her, as she had thought that was the case before the Cheerleaders manipulated her. The two manage to repair their friendship, with Mercedes offering Kurt her friendship and support for when he finally did come out officially. The two manage to repair their friendship, with Mercedes offering Kurt her friendship and support for when he finally did come out officially Mercedes and Kurt are now best friends and support each other in everything. However, their relationship begins to weaken slightly when Kurt begins to spend more and more time with Blaine, and much less with Mercedes, leaving her hurt. When Kurt announced his transfer, Mercedes tried to talk with him, but he wouldn't respond. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Males Category:Glee Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:OCs Category:Oc kids Category:OC Kids Category:Characters Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotrejected's Pages Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Sings Category:Glee Characters Category:Glee Pictures Category:Crossover Pairings Category:Crossover Characters Category:2048 Births